


Hermione and her Daddy

by Anonymous



Series: Hermione and Harry's Road to Debauchery [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It started with simple innocent question.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely a pedophile, family incest and underage sex fanfic . Do not read if you feel disgusted by it.

The first time William Granger act on his desires Hermione was just six. He was watching TV while his daughter was playing nearby when he happens to change the channel and it shows a nude scene in the TV.

William was instantly aroused, not having sex for two years since his wife died. Soon as the nude scene continued and he was now unconciously rubbing his shaft not realizing that his daughter was watching as well.

"Daddy what are they doing?" William nearly jump out of the sofa as he was broken from his own sexual worlf he just created a while ago.

 

"Um..they..uhm..they.."

Her daughter giggled at his stuttering and he suddenly realized how beautiful his daughter was. He smiled as he tried to think of how to explain sex to his daughter.

"Its..they are love making, mi"

Her daughter tilted her head looking at him "Love making?"

"Yeah that's what you do when two people love each other"

"Do you and mummy love making to?" Asked by his innocent daughter

"Ye..yes.." he replied awkwardly

"Are we going to love making too?"

The remote fell from William's hand as his daughter's question registered in his mind. His previous erection came back and his old carnal secret came back without warning. The truth is he was a diagnosed pedophile. He learned this truth when he was just a twenty three years old, when he was browsing the internet and stumble into a dark part of the web, where he watch videos of children having sex with matured men. He had watch 5 full length pedophile videos at that time while touching himself. It was like he was in a trance and when he realized what is he doing he felt disgusted and from then on it was his deepest darkest secret. Even when he married Katrina, Hermione's mother he never said anything to her, fearing she would feel disgusted and left him. It took 3 years for Katrina to even convinced him to have a child together.

William was in his internal monologue that he didn't noticed how Hermione have climbed up into the sofa into his lap.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Her daughter called while bouncing on his lap not realizing how her small legs bump into his hard shaft.

The sensation seems to drive him over the edge with the addition of the moaning coming from the tv. His restraints from himself years ago seems to collapse as he took his daughter's little body and positioned her as she was straddling him. He kissed her daughter passionately like he did with his wife and ground his erection to his daughter crotch. He lifted his daughter's dress so her tiny panties was showing. The sight of the tiny intimate part of her daughter seems to fuel his hidden dark desires and he pulled out his long hard cock and rubbed it in his daughter's panty covered-crotch. He kissed his daughter hard again and began trailing kisses on her neck as he continiously slide his erection to her daughter's knickers. The friction of it seems to add to his growing arousal that he started to take off his daughter's dress and suck on his daughter's tiny nipples.

 

"Uh..daddy..daddy" Her heard his daughter's moan as he continued to suck at the nipple. The fog of arousal and sex can't seem to leave him as he tell his daughter to started humping him.

"Do it love, just like what you did in you horse toy" He started to guide her daughter how to hump and soon his daughter is doing it on her own.

"Yes….just like that love.." he moaned "ride daddy…yes!"

He kissed her daughter back on the lips and started to take control as he felt himself nearing to his orgasm.

"Yes! Yes! Little slut! Ride daddy! Yeeesss!" His cum spurted into the table near them, some of it landing on her daughter's toys.

When he came back from all the rush he felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Seeing his daughter wearing only her panty on his lap straddling him and all the cum on his daughter's toys Oh my god! What did I do? What did I do!

"Daddy I'm tired" his daughter moaned. Her little eyes drooping He was able to compose himself as he put back her daughter's dress and bring her to her room. Later that night he spend hours browsing back to the site that he first stumble when he was young. He wank himself to mutiple orgasm while watching matured men took the virginity of young boys and girls.


	2. Dennis and Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis and Katie showed him what it would be like.

William Granger have been watching pedophile videos for a week now while touching himself to orgasm. He'd been avoiding his daughter as well as she reminds him of how filthy he is.

He reminds himself everytime he turns is computer on at least I'm not acting it out on my daughter.

His daughter seems to feel that his avoiding her as she always tried to kiss his father on the cheek and he keeps on avoiding it.

One day she suddenly burst into tears at another attempt to kiss his father goodbye before he goes to work.

"Do you hate me daddy?!"

His daughter cried as he tried his best not to hug his daughter to comfort her but he fears that little touch of his daughter will bring his dark side.

* * *

 

That night, after work instead of going back to his house he instead texted Hermione's baby sitter to informed her that he will be back late and to stay with Hermione until he comes back. He hired a cheap petite hooker and took her back to a motel. There for the first time in the last two years he had sex with a woman but it seems like something is still missing. After he had sex he drove into an unfamiliar shady pub and drank himself to oblivion.

Hours later he woke up at a feel of a warm body near him. He heard it moaned and squirmed beside him

"Daddy! Daddy! That feels soo good!"

He suddenly jerl away at that and he found an unfamiliar naked girl and a man eating her out. He was mesmerized at how the man eat the girl out, she must be nine or ten. He felt her cock stood to life as he continued to watch the exchange. The man soon noticed him watching as he stop eating the girl's pussy.

"Your awake!"

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? I'm Dennis, you met me in the pub hours ago and told me things.."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Don't worry William, I don't judge" said Dennis as he sat straighter on the bed. He inserted two fingers in the gir in front of him while he continue to talk to William

"especially when I am doing the same" he said with an evil smile

"You.. you mean..you mean"

"His my daughter yeah!" As he added another finger which made her daughter moaned more

"Daddy that felt so good!"

"This is sick! I can't be here!"

"Is it really? Look at her writhing on the bed..how beautiful she is!"

"His your daughter!"

"So?"

"That is sick!"

"She likes it, don't you my slut?"

"Yes daddy I'm your slut"

"You see? She likes it! She's my little whore" Dennis said as he fingered her own daughter faster. He suddenly stop and withraw his fingers which made his daughter whimpered

"Katie why don't show Mr Granger here your specialty and I will give you daddy's cock" Dennis ordered.

Before William could think what is Katie's specialty is, Katie the ten year old girl was on her knees and sucking his cock.

"Show him Katie.." Dennis said as he started to position himself behind his daughter as he teased the head of his cock in her daughter's folds.

William was in heaven. The same heaven he was in a week ago as the young mouth continued to suck him to oblivion. His hand unconciously went to the girl's head as he started to trust his cock into the girls mouth which seems to didn't have a gag reflex.

Dennis seeing her daughter suck man his age, made his cock painfully hard.

"That's it baby suck him hard if you really want Daddy's cock!"

His daughter did just as he ask as he heard William shout "Yes! Oh god! Yes!"

"Your such a good girl baby, here comes Daddy's cock just for you.." Dennis said before he plunged his long and thick cock to the familiar warmth of his daughter It seems like hours as the threesome continue.

Dennis saw how William seems to be nearing his orgasm "Drink it baby, drink every bit of his cum if you want Daddy's cum"

This seems to bring William's to the end as he grab Katie's head as he spurted his cum into the girls willing mouth. The girl open her mouth to show him all of his cum in her mouth before drinking it greedily. This seems to also push his own dad to orgasm as he started to pistoned to her much faster and harder.

He started to spank his daughter as his other hand grab his daughter's hip tighter

"Yes! Your such a cock slut! You like that don't you? Like being Daddy's slut!"

He started to slam harder and harder

"Yes Daddy, Yes!I like being your slut!" His daughter shouted as she cum in his father's cock

"Take it! Take my cum your dirty slut! I'll impregnate you someday!" And with that Dennis came inside his daughter's womb.

William watched the sex between the two and inside himself he knows he wanted that too. Him and Hermione.

After they all got there rest, Dennis seems to be just starting as he started to fondle her daughter. William watch enchanted at how the little girl kissed his own father. Soon Dennis was fingering his daughter as he suck the girl's nipples. William suddenly remembered how he sucked Hermione's nipple which made him hard once again.

"Do you want a taste of her?" Dennis suddenly asked

"Wa..what?"

Dennis slapped his daughter's bum playfully "Go on Katie, ride that man's cock"

Without question Katie straddle William and sank into his raging erection. The tightness of the girl brought William into his forbidden heaven.

"Imagine he was your daughter riding you.." Dennis whispered like the devil beside William

"Imagine your daughter tight virgin pussy..."

And William did just that the image of Hermione, small and naked body and riding him continued to bring him downwards to the world he had been trying to run away from

"Imagine your cum leaking out inside his little pussy..Her womb full of your seed.. your only seed.." Dennis continue to whisper adding dark and dangerous imagery to William's mind

"Imagine her little mouth drinking your cum every morning and before going to bed like a milk"

"Imagine impregnating her with your own"

"Taking her from behind.."

"Taking her in the showers, riding you while you watch those videos you always wank to"

"Imagine her face painted with your cum.."

William was in a trance as both his hands grab Katie's hips and he started to pound into the girl's pussy

"Yes! Yes! Hermione! Take it!" Katie's face was replaced by Hermione's face as he started to near his orgasm

"Take it! Take my cum baby!" William shout as he started kissing Katie with Hermione on his mind.

"Yes Daddy! I want your cum Daddy I want your cum!" Katie shouted

"Yes William, give him your seed , give Hermione your seed make her yours! His your daughter after all!" Dennis urge grinning evily as he watch his own daughter being brutally taken by another man.

William's mind and body was entering the world where he always run away from and this time he is willingly walking into it. Embracing it with the tightness that surrounding his cock. It was like a shackle has been lifted from his neck and he suddenly let go.

He change their position as he pounded harder into the girl pussy. He kissed the girl while pinching her nipples. He didn't even noticed when the girl came as he continued to slam his cock inside her pussy. He didn't noticed when Dennis got out of the bed and get his cam recorder and started filming him and his daughter.

"Yes! Hermione! Take it! Ugh! Your Daddy's whore!" William chanted like a mad man

"Yes Daddy I'm your whore give me your cock! Yes!" Katie replied having her second orgasm.

William continued for hours having sex with the girl. Taking her from behind, letting her ride him, fucking her mouth.

It was morning when he came home to his house. He apologized to the baby sitter before he paid her and lock the doors of his house. He put the recorded tape of his sexual encounters with Katie before getting his own cam recorder and going to Hermione's room.


	3. Daddy's and baby's special kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione was introduced to oral sex

It was morning when he came home to his house. He apologized to the baby sitter before he paid her and lock the doors of his house. He put the recorded tape of his sexual encounters with Katie before getting his own cam recorder and going to Hermione's room. 

* * *

 

She was really beautiful. His beautiful little girl sleeping peacefully. Her sleeping dress was hiked up to her small tighs, showing her cute panty to his Daddy.

William turn his camera on as he recorded his hand exploring his daughter's crotch. He started massaging her tiny intimate part, rubbing his finger into the tiny opening that is protected by a thin layer of fabric.

"Your such a tease baby..showing daddy this when you know how much I want it" he murmured as he continued to rub his finger.

He heard his daughter moan in her sleep "You like that baby?"

He then started to lick her through the fabric having put the recorder over the bed side table to continue to record their encounter. His daughter woke in the sensation

"Daddy?"

He stop "yes baby?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making love to you baby" he said as he stop licking his daughter and kissed him ligthly on her lips

"I thought you hate me Daddy!" said Hermione remembering yesterday morning.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, Daddy was just sick and I don't want you feeling sick too" he reasoned out

"Are you better now?"

"Yes baby.."

"Will you kiss me again?" His daughter asked innocently.

William grinned evilly

"oh yes baby, I will kiss you now from now on!" He said as he started to kiss his daughter on the both cheeks, nose and the lips. His daughter giggled.

"Would you like daddy to kiss you baby?"

"Yes Daddy"

"In every part of your body?"

"Okay.."

"Your such a good girl" William cooed as he kissed her daughter straight on the lips.

"Do you like that kiss baby" his little girl nodded "would you like a different kind of kiss?"

"Type of kiss?" His daughter asked innocently

"Yes you remember last time when I told you when two people love each other they make love?" Hermione nodded

"before they make love they also give each other torrid kisses"

"Torrid kisses?"

"Yes, like when you and Daddy kiss we use our lips right?"

"Yes"

"Now torrid kisses is when we also use our tongue to kiss"

"Really?"

"Yes baby"

"But I don't know how to do that"

"Don't worry baby I will teach you"

"Okay"

"Now when Daddy kisses you, you need to open your mouth and stick your tongue and do it what you do when you lick ice cream" William ordered knowing Hermione would do just that.

He kissed Hermione and started to use his tounge as well. Hermione expertly did what his father ordered and William moan at how good his daughter. He broke the kiss as he praised his daughter

"Oh baby that is so good! Your really smart!"

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact I would give you one of my favorite kisses to my favorite part of your body" William said as he lower his head to her daughter's crotch. He rid of his daughter's panties and look at his daughter's virgin mound. He savored the innocent smell of it before kissing his daughter's clit and started to lick her folds.

"Dad..Daddy" his daughter whimpered

"Sshh Hermione, it's okay when Daddys love their daughters, they give them special kisses"

"Really?"

"Yes baby.."

"Okay.."

With that William continued to explored her daughter's fold, moaning at the taste of his daughter. He then started to insert his tongue inside his daughter while sucking her clit. Hermione started to tug his father's hair

"Daddy I need to pee!" This only made William more aroused as he continued sucking his daughter's clit

"Daddy!" He didn't expected it but his daughter just cum in his mouth.

"Oh baby that is not pee.." he reassured his daughter

"Really? What is it?"

"It's cum, you do it when Daddy makes love to you..do you like it?"

"Yes"

"Good.. your such a good girl baby.." William then take of Hermione's night dress "Lets get undress baby, I will teach you something"

Hermione nodded eagerly as she raised both her hands to assist his Daddy in taking off her dress. William then proceeded to undress and grab the camera by the bed side table. He then started to film Hermione while he fondle Hermione's breast.

"Hermione remember when I told you when Daddy really love their daughters?"

"Yes..they kiss and Daddys give their babies special kisses"

"Yes, when daughters love their Daddy they give their Daddy special kisses too"

"Really?"

"Yes do you love Daddy?"

"Yes Daddy I love you!"

"Then when babies love their Daddy they kiss their special parts"

"Special parts?"

"Yeah this part" William said as he started to stroke his cock in front of Hermione

"Do you love me Hermione?" He asked as he continue to stroke his cock

"Yes Daddy"

"Then kiss it baby, kiss Daddy's special parts"

William felt electrified when his daughter's mouth touch the head of his cock.

"Massage it as well baby, like this" he said as grabbed Hermione's tiny hand and guided it to his cock

"yes like that, lick it baby like when you do in your favorite lolly" he moaned as he focusses the camera in his daughter's face and his cock.

He then suddenly stop Hermione to get a chair and place the camera to record them since he can't do it anymore with the way his daughter is licking him.

"That's so good baby now suck it like you do in the lolly" William's head rolled back as Hermione did just that. He started to explore his daughter's body.

"Yes baby…suck it..suck Daddy's cock just like that yeah!" He started to thrust up in his daughter's mouth but he pulled out before he release his load. He wanted to cum in his daughter's face. He grab the camera and zoom it in his daughter's face.

"Open your mouth baby here comes Daddy's special cream" Hermione did just that as William cums over her daughter's face some landed inside his daughter's mouth. He then kissed her daughter passionately and lick her face clean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William continues to corrupt her daughter

It became their routine. Father and daughter giving each other oral pleasures every morning and before going to bed. Hermione was now sleeping regularly in his father's bed. Giving his father easy access everytime he woke up horny in the middle of the night.

Every friday before going home, he would drive to Dennis house and together they would fuck Katie. Dennis would filmed their threesome and sell it online in the what he called dark web. William learns that Dennis profession, a janitor at a hotel but he earns most of his income selling home made tapes of him and his daughter. He told him that their threesome was a hit as well. He told him, he named their sex video "Daddy and Uncle take daughter's virgin pussy" even though both of them knew Katie was not.

Dennis told him how old he took Katie's virginity she was only seven, it after years of brainwashing of course. He also thougt William how to do it on his daughter, Hermione.

Every Friday night they would have threesome nights. At one time they entered Katie in both her holes. William entered her back side. They had sex for three hours before William went home to pleasure and recieve pleasure from Hermione.

One friday night, William watch how Katie was taken by a dog. A dog! A big black dog, he watch how the dog rutted inside her while Dennis fuck her mouth. It was an instant hit in the dark web.

* * *

 

By Christmas it was like the father and daughter can't seem to stop pleasuring each other. At one time it was Hermione who came up to him to ask him of Daddy's special kisses in her special part. William was only too glad to comply. He ate his daughter's pussy by the dining table. He experimented a little and put chocolate syrup at his daughter's pussy which he happily lick and slurp. They moved to his bedroom after that and for his turn he put lots of syrup in his cock which Hermione was happy to lick. William of course didn't forget to film it. He happily film his daughter with a mouth full of chocolate and cum in her mouth.

"Yes right there baby, drink Daddy's special cream, smile at the camera baby.."

They spent pleasuring each other and by night William had showed Hermione the benefits of his fingers.

He started fingering Hermione while sucking her clit.

"Do you like baby? Do you like it when Daddy put his finger in your special parts?"

"It feels funny Daddy"

"That's okay baby it only means that you love it"

"Really?"

"Yes baby, your mummy love it when we do it!"

"Really?"

"Yes let me show you how I do it with your mummy"

And William did show it. He inserted his middle finger in and out of his daughter's hole and brought her daughter to orgasm. "Oh baby you were so good!"

"I like it Daddy.."

"Don't worry from now on we will do it regularly"

"Okay.."

They did it regularly. Every morning Hermione would wake up with his father's finger inside him while his tongue flick her clit. They do it any part of the house.

* * *

 

One sunday Hermione was sitting in his father's lap watchig TV when his father started massaging his tiny breasts. He would tease his panty-covered crotch by rubbing his finger in her opening which would made the girl feel funny and hot. Of course all of this was being filmed as William have installed cameras in different parts of the house. William then proceeded to take of Hermione's dress and knickers. He then took out his cock from his pants a rub the head in Hermione's opening.

He wouldn't take Hermione's virginity yet. He's reserving it to her seventh birthday. He started inserting two of his fingers inside Hermione. In and out repeatedly while he suck at his daughter's neck. His other hand pulling Hermione's tiny nipple.

"Daddy I am cumming.." moaned the little girl.

He had taugt Hermione that phrase and it always brought him to orgasm hearing that filthy word from his six year old daughter.

"Daddy's cumming too baby" he rapsed as he pistoned his fingers faster at his daugher's pussy.

"Daddy!"

After their intense orgasm. He tought his daughter how to hump his Daddy. They practice with Hermione's old toy horse. He then filmed his daughter humping the old wooden toy horse.

He then let his daughter practiced on him, which brought him to orgasm just like their first time.

"Your so good baby.." he cooed

"so smart..now give Daddy his favorite kisses" William said as he delivered his raging cock in his daughter's mouth.

His daughter didn't even hesitate. She immediately started to lick his cock and tasted her favorite Daddy's cream from the tip.

"You like it baby? You like Daddy's cock?" William asked as focus his camera in her daughter's face

"Yes Daddy I like it" her daughter said with her mouth full of saliva mixed with precum

"Oh baby..your such a Daddy's slut..go on then suck my cock honey"

He then proceeded to film his daughter sucking him, her mouth full of his cum and drinking it greedily.


	5. Preparing for the birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William introduces Hermions to incest

Months before Hermione's birthday, he started showing Hermione videos of a little girls having sex with matured men. He would say to Hermione that they were Daddy and her baby making love. He would finger Hermione then while letting her watch the scene.

"Daddy are they making love?"

"Yes baby... that's what Daddy and their babies do when they love each other" he said as he finger her daughter's pussy

"Daddy..he put his special parts in his baby's special parts.."

"Yes baby.." he said as he kissed his daughter's neck

"when Daddy loves her baby very very much he would put his special parts not just in her daughter's mouth but also in his daughter's special parts.." he said as he ground out his erection in his daughter's crotch

"Hmm Daddy…"

"You want that baby? You want my special part in your special part?"

"Yes Daddy…"

"You want me to put Daddy's special parts in your special parts baby?" He said as he added another finger in her daughter's pussy.

"Yes Daddy.."

"Not now baby, when your birthday comes it will be Daddy's special gift to you.."

"Okay Daddy.." William can't wait anymore it would be just two more months before he would take her daughter's virginity but for now he would take whatever he can take.

From then on the innocent cartoons was replaced by hentai videos of father and daughter having sex. Hermione would watch intently while his Daddy would explain what the people are doing in the TV.

He also started to upload teasers of his encounters with Hermione in the dark web and later many would pay him just to watch the whole video. He would blur Hermione's face of course but only her face. Her tiny pink pussy and her small mouth sucking his cock was for all the world to see.

He earned so much that he didn't have to go to his office everyday. He only had office every Monday to Wednesday and occasionally every Saturday from where he would eat Hermione's pussy in his office all the while his secretary is outside thinking his daughter is watching a loud cartoon movie.

He can now insert three fingers at Hermione's pussy and Hermione can now swallow half of his cock. His daughter is such a fast learner that he can't stop to film his daughter's accomplishments.

One Sunday afternoon, he bought Hermione strawberry popsicle and they eat in silence while watching there favorite hentai. Hermione was too engrosed watching a hentai mother suck his son's cock that he didn't noticed his father go to his bedroom and get his cam recorder. She only notice when her father is pulling his panty off of her and she automatically widden her legs to welcome her daddy to her pussy. His Daddy smiled.

"Hermione, i want to do something different.."

"What is it Daddy?" She asked as she stop licking her popsicle

"Do you love popsicle?"

"Yes.."

"Lets try it in your special parts baby.."

"Would it hurt?"

"No baby..Daddy will take care of you.." "Okay.." William grinned as he angled his cam recorder to focus on Hermione's pussy. He lick his daughter's pussy first before teasing it with the cold popsicle.

"Daddy it's cold!" Hermione wined

"Ssh baby it's okay you will loved it" he comforted as he kiss her daughter on the mouth.

"Open wide baby.." He then proceeded to tease her daugher's opening while pinching her clit. He then inserted the popsicle in his daughter's vagina which made her daughter moan.

"Daddy.."

"Oh honey look your cunny loves the popsicle.." he said as he inserted the popsicle in and out of his daughter's pussy. The popsicle started to melt and he didn't waste any time in licking her pussy.

"Hmm I love your special part baby.." he said as he continued to lick and fuck his daughter using the popsicle.

"Daddy I'm cumming.."

"Cum baby.." he said as he fuck his daughter faster. The popsicle has melted this time and the stick was the only thing pleasuring his daughter. He then replaced the stick with his three fingers and his mouth as he continued to fuck his daugher to orgasm.

Her daughter then rewarded him with a very nice blowjob and let him cum in her face.

They remained naked until the evening and the dry semen in her daughter's face didn't failed to make him hard.

That night he ate his daughter's pussy again in the dining table while his daughter suck him under the table after their dinner. They continued to pleasure each other until Hermione was so tired she can't continue anymore.

He then filmed his daughter sleeping naked while he wanked, he then spurted his seed three times in her daughers face and body.

Later that midnight the video was sold to the highest bidder and he earned almost half of what he is earning as a dentist for a year. Then his mind went to Hermione's birthday, he couldn't wait anymore. He would take Hermione's virginity and from then on, he would live the life he always wanted.


	6. Hermione's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day William has been waiting for

It was September 19, Hermione's seventh birthday. This is day would William would take Hermione's virginity, this is the day he would make love to his daughter. He woke Hermione up using his tongue and fingers, giving Hermione orgasm first thing in the morning. Then they showered together in which Hermione went on her knees to thank his father for the morning wake up call.

Later in the afternoon, they had a birthday party for Hermione. All of Hermione's classmates and friends attended. William also invited Dennis and his daughter Katie.

"So that is Hermione, can't blame you mate.."

"Yeah she's the most beautiful.."

"I know especially when they on the verge of cumming right?" Dennis whispered so William is the only who cam hear. William grinned at him in agreement.

* * *

 

Later when all the guest is gone and only Dennis and Katie and Hermione and his father was only ones in the living room. William setup the camera while the others watch one of his favorite videos.

Katie was already in his father's lap grinding her bum in his father's hard cock. William then positioned Hermione in his lap as well and focused her attention on Katie and Dennis. Dennis' hands was already in her daughters breasts as his daughter was massaging his cock through his pants.

"See that baby? Katie loves her father so much!" William whispered behind Hermione's ear as he started to grind his erection on Hermione's bum as well.

"Daddy.." Hermione breathe as he watch Dennis took out his cock and grind it directly in Katie's pussy. It was her first time seeing other father and daughter making love and seeing Dennis and Katie give her funny feelings inside.

"Watch baby, watch how they make love baby..." William whispered his cock now out from his trousers.

Dennis smiled at William and Hermione as he lifted Katie's dress and took off her knickers. He then showed Katie's dripping wet pussy to Hermione and William before plunging his thick cock into her daugher's wet fold.

"Oh Daddy it's so big!" The now eleven year old Katie moaned he started to bounce on his father cock as she kissed him passionately.

Hermione watched mesmerized as the Dennis cock disappears in Katie's pussy over and over not minding as her father took off all of her clothes.

"Do you want that baby?" Her father whispered as he pinched her clit and nipple the same time. Electricity shot to Hermione's small body as she panted with desire.

"Yes Daddy!" "Let's go to our room baby.." William then proceeded to carry Hermione to their now shared bedroom

"I will now give you my gift.." He then started to undress and set the cameras so he would filmed this momentous event.

He almost salivate looking at Hermione's pussy. It was dripping with arousal as the drug took effect inside Hermione's body. It was a special drug gifted by Dennis to him. A special drug that decreases inhibitions ans increases arousal to anyone who took it.

He first started to kissed Hermione passionately using his tongue. He then proceeded to kiss evey inch of Hermione's body. He sucked at both her nipples and then proceed to eat Hermione out.

He lap and slurp at Hermione's juices like an animal and he greeedily drank all of her cum after.

"Do you like that baby?" He ask as he lifted his head from her pussy and look at her panting and red beautiful face.

"Yes Daddy"

"I'm glad baby, now why don't you give Daddy his special kisses.." he said as he stroke his cock Hermione then proceeded to take over stoking her cock and in a second her mouth was on it. William was in heaven as his daughter took almost all of his cock.

"Oh baby..yes! Your such a good slut!" He rasped as he started trusting slowly to his daughter's mouth

"Yes take my cock baby.." William then put both his hands into Hermione's head and is now trusting faster and faster until he felt himself cum inside his daughter's throat. He then proceeded to kiss her daughter passionately and lie her on her back.

He can't take it anymore. He want's his cock inside her.

"Here comes Daddy's cock baby.." William said as he spread his remaining cum in his daugher's pussy. The sight if her pussy wih his cum is so erotic that William can't help but to voice out all of his dirty thoughts.

"I'll take your virginity baby, no one will satisfy you more than me.." he said as he stroke his cock while inserting three of his fingers inside Hermione.

"Yes I like it when you moan baby, you sounded like a slut that you really are.." he said as he started to pump his fingers faster inside her pussy. Her daughter moaning all along. He than took out his fingers and positioned the head of his cock in her opening.

"Here comes my cock baby.." He watched as the head of his cock disappeard in her pussy.

He close his eyes in ecstasy as his cock was surrounded by tight hot walls of his daughter's pussy and when he felt the barrier, he didn't even think and proceeded to push through her hymen. Something in William snap as well as he stared to sheath himself in his daughter's pussy. It is as if no one matter except him and her daughter and tightness his cock was feeling.

"Sssh baby..it will be alright" as he heard his daughter whine. He then proceeded to kiss her on the lips drowning all of her protest.

William was in heaven as he continued to move in and out of his daughter. He couldn't believe it. He's havig sex with his daughter, his seven year old daughter, Hermione. This seems to let his animalistic side loose as he continued to trust harder and faster in his daughter's quivering pussy.

"Oh baby..your so tight! So good..your such a good girl!" thrust

"Daddy is making love to you now" thrust

"Take my cum baby.." thrust

"take it!" thrust

"that's what slutty daughter's do" thrust

"they take Daddy's cock" thrust

"I will fill you with my seed" one final thrust and William unloaded all his seed to his daughter's womb.

He then look at his daughter totally spent appearance.

"Sorry baby..did it hurt?"

"Yes Daddy.."

"Don't worry it's only in the beginning because it's our first time but soon you would be just like Katie.." Hermione nodded

"Let me kiss your special parts darling, you love it right?"

"Okay Daddy…" William then get his camera to film his daughter's pussy covered in blood and semen. This made him aroused as he started to finger his daughter with three fingers. He then proceeded to lap at her pussy and clean her and make her cum again for the night.

When her daughter was sleeping soundly, he then posted teaser videos of Hermione's pussy pull of blood and cum in the dark web. He named the teaser "Taking my daughter's virginity as a birthday gift.." within seconds many had message him to buy the copy but he didn't reply in any of them he would wait for the highest bidder to sell it to.


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with Dennis and Katie

That morning, William woke Hermione again using his tongue and when he noticed that his daughter was now fully awake. He started using his cock once again to penetrate her.

"Oh baby your pussy is heaven.." thrust

"your such a precious" thrust

"Daddy loves so so so much" thrust

"Daddy.." Hermione moaned sounding that she's now enjoying his father's cock

"Yes baby.." thrust

"your Daddy will make love to you" thrust

"Everyday" thrust

"every night" thrust

"and everywhere" thrust

"Do you love Daddy baby?"

"Yes Daddy I love you.."

"Then take it baby..take my cum" thrust harder

"take it you dirty slut of a daughter" William then finished inside his daughter.

His daughter's pussy over flowing with his cum.They didn't even dress themselves when they went downstairs.

When they went to their living room, they watch how Katie swallow his father's cock up and down.

"Morning.." Dennis grinned at William and Hermione's naked form William grinned back

"Morning to you as well.." he then unconciously rubbed his cock while watching the erotic scene

"come Hermione let's make breakfast.

They did make breakfast for the four of them but the two fathers seems to want to eat something else as they lifted their daughter at the table and started their own eating contest.

They savored their each daughter's pussy before giving them the special cream of their Daddy.

After Dennis and Katie left. Dennis continue to explored Hermione's body. They have tried doggy position and he let Hermione ride him while watching hentai.

He started to let Hermione watch not just hentai movies but real live movies of young girls having sex with grown men. He would ask Hermione to copy them and Hermione would gladly copy everything in the video. William was in heaven and this is just the beginning.


	8. Eight years old Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More debauchery

Hermione was now eight and an expert at bed thanks to his Dad and Dennis. She was extremely a fast learner not just in school but also in bed that within months after her Daddy taking her virginity, she already knows various sexual position.

His father had fuck her in every part of the house, in his car, where she would suck his cock and bounced on it. They would have sex in his dental clinic with his father secretary just outside the room. Some days his father would experiment not just on popsicle but with cucumber, her favorite.

On his eight birthday his father bought him a small vibrator. Where he would insert it over night into Hermione's pussy and leave it open vibraring inside her. He would then wake to a panting Hermione and he would gladly fuck his daughter to completion.

One day he let his daughter go to school with the vibrator on for the whole day. After school his daughter jump on him and started to take out his cock but he stop her

"Uh ah tell me what do you want Hermione.."

"Uhm Daddy…my pussy.."

"Your pussy is what?" He tease his daughter as he released his cock from his trousers

"I want it…"

"You want what baby?" He tease her more

"Your cock Daddy.." his daughter said outright that made him so hard

"but only sluts want their Daddy's cock baby" he said as he watched her daughter lick her lips while looking at his raging cock

"tell me are you Daddy's slut baby?" He asked even though he already know what her daughter would say.

He had conditioned Hermione to live her life with his cock inside her and she had become almost addicted to his cock like Katie that she would do anything just to have his father's cock.

"Yes Daddy..I am your slut.." Hermione said as he tried to rub her tighs together. William grinned his evil grin as he pulled the vibrator out of Hermione's pussy.

"Since your such a good girl, I'll give you what you want baby.."

"Take off your clothes and sit on Daddy's cock" he ordered Hermione didn't even hesitate. She started to undo her blouse and her skirt and followed by her socks and shoes. She immediately sank into his father's much bigger cock and moaned at the feel of it stretching her.

"Oh Daddy" she said as she started to bounce up and down.

"Oh baby your still so tight.." William said as he suck her daughter's now slightly bigger breasts.

"go on baby ride Daddy's cock, it's all for you.."

"Yes Daddy..Oh Daddy!.."

They had sex for hours before they clean themselves and went to Dennis's house. Its their new routine. Dennis and William both imagine what would it be like if their own daughter's fuck each other. Katie didn't seem to mind but William needed to ease Hermione into it first. He would let Hermione watch lesbian videos and hentais, where a young girl would eat out another young girl. Some times the two young girls would grind their pussies together and bring each other to orgasm. He would then fuck Hermione while watching it with Hermione positioned in reverse cow girl.

"Do you like it baby?"

"Yes Daddy.."

"Imagine Katie kissing your special place and making love to you.."

Hermione moaned at the image in her mind

"Yes Daddy.."

And so here they were at Dennis house it was now Katie and Hermione's third time fucking each other. Their videos was instant success in the dark web and William and Dennis shared all the money. This time though they would both fuck their daughter while they are in 69 position. 

Just days after they started to trade each others daughters. Dennis would fuck Hermione's tight pussy and William would fuck Katie anal. Dennis would even borrow Hermione and have a threesome with Hermione and Katie. Sometimes it was William who would borrow Katie and bring her back to his house. He then would buy the two girls double dildo and would film the two having sex with each other and when William couldn't take it anymore, he would fuck Katie's behind while the two girls fuck the double dildo. For William it was heaven on earth


	9. Chapter 9

Not another chapter just want to let you all know that I'm transferring this fic/series to my DarkHPworld account

**Author's Note:**

> I will be transferring this fic to my account DarkHPworld


End file.
